


The Code

by SmokeyMelons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Araya Calevera has some questions for Christopher Argent. *Having seen 4.05 is a must*<br/>This is what was going on in his head at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code

"We're hunters Christopher. All of us. We follow a code. Severo, what is our code?"

"We hunt those who hunt us."

"Nous protégeons crux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. We protect those who cannot protect them selves." Whispers her voice, when Araya Calevera demands to know the hunters code.

"Christopher, what is our code? Say it with me. We hunt those who hunt us. What is our code? Remind him Severo."

"We hunt those who hunt us."

"We protect those who cannot protect them selves," commands her voice, growing louder.

"Say it Christopher. Say it for your wife Victoria. For your daughter Allison."

"We protect those who cannot protect them selves," is what she dies doing. His baby girl, living by her own code. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."

"Say the code. Speak the words. Say it! What is our code?"

"We protect those who cannot protect them selves," is the most tangible thing he has left of her. Allison's code. A code he will now live by so as not to dishonor his fallen daughter. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."

"We hunt those, who hunt us," he forces out, lying. Hoping this will satisfy the Caleveras enough for them to leave him in peace. He has people to protect. For Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> The version over at fanfiction.net is so much better with the proper italics.  
> Seriously. If you liked this check out the original.  
> Same pen-name and title.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10559296/1/The-Code  
> I'm really not kidding. The formatting on this version leaves so much to be desired.


End file.
